In the Minds of Men
by fireicewriter42
Summary: What if Arthur and Merlin were reborn into a new life every time, but together? What if they both lived and died, but came back in a new story every time? Always, together. Crack!fic. Yeah, don't know where I'm going with this. No slash. I own nothing.


**A/N: Alright guys, I don't...I don't even know what to do with this one okay. Just know I apologize in advance for this. But it won't SHUT UP and get out of my head, so hey. Onto my fanfiction account it goes. If you want a laugh...well maybe read this one. I'm labelling it crack, cause I can't even take it seriously.**

 **And now, without further ado...yeah, I don't even know where we're going right now…**

* * *

"Come on," Merlin urged frantically. "We have to make it to the lake."

"Merlin…Not without the horses. We can't. It's too late. It's too late. All your magic, Merlin, and you can't save my life," Arthur panted. At some point they had fallen to the ground, but Merlin didn't notice.

"I can. I'm not going to lose you," Merlin said firmly. He would never lose Arthur. Not for anything.

"Just..just..just hold me. Please," Merlin stilled at these words, wrapping his arms around his friend, his brother, and his king.

"There's so...There's so...There's something I want to say," Arthur breathed, looking up at Merlin.

"You're not..you're not going to say goodbye."

"No. Merlin. Everything you've done, I know now. For me, for Camelot...for the kingdom you've helped me build," Arthur murmured.

"You'd have done it without me," Merlin said quickly.

Arthur laughed slightly. "Maybe. I want to say something I've never said to you before. Thank you," his king smiled at him. He reached up and grasped the back of his head fondly.

"Arthur hey. No, Arthur. Arthur, hey," he slapped at Arthur's face gently. "Stay with me. Arthur no." Arthur's eyes didn't open and something in Merlin snapped. "Arthur!" And he screamed. He roared, the dragon in him crying out for the last one who could possibly help. A beat of wings, and there his kin stood.

"Kilgarrah. I would not have summoned you if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask." Kilgarrah said not a word, but bent to allow Merlin to climb onto his neck. Merlin hauled Arthur after him, clutching him to his chest. As they landed at Avalon, Merlin began to drag Arthur's dead weight to the edge of the lake.

"Merlin. There is nothing you can do," Kilgarrah said gently.

"I've failed?"

"No young Warlock for all that you have dreamt of building has come to past."

"I can't lose him! He's my friend!"

Kilgarrah gave him a gentle look. "Then don't. Go with him. Let your story live long in the minds of men. Change the worlds, Merlin. I caution you only this: don't forget this one."

Merlin passed out.

* * *

The first few lives were strange. Occasionally, a black-haired boy would lock eyes with an older, golden-haired one. And for one moment, they would remember. Then it would pass by, and the two would live separate lives that usually ended very swiftly and tragically. One lifetime was spent by two dear friends, almost brothers. But Emrys did not see his Once and Future King until he stood beside his hospital bed, watching him die. His dear friend...how could he have forgotten all that they had lived? How could he only have remembered him at the last?

The next lifetime was different. An older brother pulled his younger into a hug. Had it not been for their sister's cordial, they would have been separated. The younger, dead in this strange land, oh so far away from home.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter snapped, tears of relief in his blue eyes. Edmund smiled back at him, fond, brotherly affection in his gaze. A spark of _something_ was reflected in each other's eyes. But neither mentioned it, till they were in a glittering palace by the sea, the feel of new, heavy crowns still on their brows.

"You remember, don't you?" Edmund began. Peter turned, staring at his little brother with a look so much _older_ than he was. He glanced around, making sure no one could hear.

"Emrys?" he said cautiously, swallowing. Edmund smiled, nodding. Peter drew him into his arms.

"It's been an _age_ , old friend," he murmured fiercely.

"You're telling me." Edmund laughed. "Look at you, though. High King in any lifetime."

"And you, finally getting the recognition you deserve." Peter withdrew, running a hand through his hair. "Still an idiot, though."

"Prat."

"Clotpole."

"My word, dollophead."

" _Mer_ -lin."

"I've missed that name." Merlin smiled ruefully. "Although I guess I didn't remember that I have."

"How? How are we…"

"I don't know, Arthur. Fate's pulling on strings I can't even begin to comprehend. I don't think we'll remember for long, though."

"You're so _young_ , Merlin."

"So are you!"

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"You guessed it?"

And if the next day, Edmund felt a strange desire to call Peter prat, or if Peter longed to whack Edmund upside the head, well neither of them remembered why.

* * *

The whoosh of a door opening sounded behind a pointed-eared, black haired man.

"Emrys?" And oh that name. How long had it been since he had heard it? And the memories it carried with it. The man turned around, meeting the brilliant blue eyes of his captain.

"I beg your pardon, Captain?"

"I...I'm sorry...I just thought…"

"Arthur."

A beat of silence. "You remember?"

"I believe so." Spock smiled ever so slightly.

"You're smiling. I'm guessing so then." Kirk scrubbed a hand over his face. "What are we _doing_ here?"

"Boldly going where no man has gone before, it seems."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Merlin, you're not funny?"

Merlin laughed. Arthur stared at him.

"That's simultaneously really scary and really funny."

"What?"

"You. _Spock_. Laughing."

"The problems of reincarnation." Merlin strode forward, embracing Arthur. The old-age king tensed for just a moment before returning the hug.

"And you're the emotionally challenged one this time."

"Yet you're still shorter than me," Merlin returned. Arthur laughed a little, nodding. They withdrew from the hug.

"I assume we'll only remember for a moment?"

"Probably have no idea tomorrow."

"Born on a different planet. That's a new one for you."

"Indeed." Merlin sighed. "Look how far they've come, Arthur."

"All the way out to the stars. And we've seen it happen."

"Too bad we can't tell them that."

"Where do you think we'll end up next?"

The former warlock tilted his head to the side. "I don't know. But something about it will be different. Fate...fate's taking us back."

"Back? Back where? To Albion?"

"No. Long before Albion. Back in _time._ "

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"It'll be harder. We'll be...separated. For a time."

"I love your optimism." They were silent for a moment. "Why now? Why remember now?"

"Think of where we are, Arthur. I'm considering leaving Starfleet."

"What? Why?"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"I applied for an Admiral's position."

Merlin's eyes softened. "You deserve it."

"Admirals don't fly though, do they?"

"No. They don't." Merlin laughed slightly. "Always were a warrior, weren't you?"

"I suppose so."

"I think...I think we needed the reminder, that...together is the only way for us."

Arthur smiled at him fondly. "Together then."

And when Spock and Kirk stood side by side the next day, neither felt the need to mention that they had considered leaving the other. But they never remembered why.

* * *

But the next lifetime...well it was even stranger.

A golden-haired baby was born high in a palace. The firstborn son of Odin, the prince of Asgard.

And somewhere on Jotunheim...Laufey's wife announced her pregnancy.

...The world wasn't ready for this turn of the story. But to be sure, it was one that would live long in the minds of men.


End file.
